WolfBlood
by finditinyourself
Summary: Our past, our future, it's all unwritten. Like stepping into the dark with no torch or directions. Lissa's secret is big! If any one found out we would be exiled. So we must keep it a secret, keep him a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first attempt at a VA fanfic so please R&R! I'd love to here from you guys!**

**-AJR**

I feel the wind rush through my thick fur coat. Reach step leap or jump I take makes me go faster and faster. I can barely feel the ground under me as I leap over fallen trees and doge rocks.

The moon is peaking out of grey clouds above my head, when it comes fully into view I lift my mussel to the moon and let out a long powerful and loud howl. A few seconds later I hear the rest of my pack howl back. I can hear that they are a fair bit behind me. I am the fastest in the pack which sort of makes me the leader.

We are not humans, we are not wolfs, we are werewolf's. I am actually wulfan, 'Wulfan' a cross between human and full blooded werewolf. For a full blooded werewolf to be created two other werewolf's have to have children. For wulfan they are created by a bite from a werewolf. All of my pack following behind my lead is wulfan. We are somewhat out casts by the rest of the werewolf's because we are not full blooded. But hey we didn't ask for this well at least I didn't.

Some kids have such a shit life that they try to take them, that's where the werewolf's step in offering them a new life a life of freedom. Actually we really aren't free, because the full-blooded are to pansy to fight off any threats to their existence or there extremely over the top 'royal bloodlines'.

Ok yes my best friend Lissa Dragomir may be part of a royal bloodline, she may also be the only one left in it. But she's not snobby and up tight like the others.

I jump over a rock nearing the end of the mountain we are running down.

The full-blooded are more of peaceful hunters not fighters and killers that fairy tales tell you about. We give the full-blooded protection and they give us new life, strong fast body and a place to eat, sleep and live.

At the moment my pack and I are novice's not fully trained, not trained enough to take on a job protecting them like security guards.

As wulfan we don't turn as much into wolfs as full-blooded do. As a wolf our eyes dilate and go huge, we have an arched back, are covered in fur, we have longer legs, torso and arms that makes running on all fours easier and fighting on two legs not impossible. Also our jaw bone shifts and merges into a mussel. We cannot stay in wolf form as long as full-bloods can but when we are in human form we are faster, stronger and more agile than a normal human.

I sprint on all fours to the end of the tree line at the bottom of the mountain when I'm in the clear I skid to a stop and wait for my pack. My nose sticks up in the air I smell something. I stand on my two back legs and sniff harder.

I smell wulfan, two to be exact and a full-blood. I know my hole packs scents and I know they are not from it.

I can hear my pack approaching from the tree line. First out is my friend Mason followed by Eddie and a bunch of others.

Mason has a red fur coat matching his normal hair colour. All of our coats are the colour of our hair.

"I see you finally got out" I say smirking, reminding him that I am better. "But we've got company".

He lifts his mussel up standing on two legs and takes a good whiff.

"Yep" he replies.

Unlike the werewolf's in fairy tales we have control over when we shift and it doesn't have to be in full moons and our minds aren't taken over with a blood hunger.

I know we have company and I know there in human form so I start to shift back into human. My bones crack and rearrange themselves, my fur starts to slowly disappear and my mussel changes back into a human jaw. The weird thing about us is that when we shift into wolf our clothes don't rip or tear what happens in another layer of skin covers our whole body and our clothes keeping them intact. When we shift back to human we shed that extra layer that not only saves our clothes but makes our skin stronger and gives us extra warmth.

When I am fully in human form I am wearing black leggings, black boots, a purple tank top and my black leather jacket.

When I started to shift the rest of my pack decided it was a good thing to do so they all shifted as well.

We were all standing in a huddle waiting for the 'company'.

"This is gonna be bad" Mason says. "I can smell Kirova, Alberta and some other wulfan that I've never meet".

"All the more fun" I say crossing my arms across my chest. One good thing about having Mason in your pack is his incredible sense of smell, it may not be as good as a full-bloods but it's pretty good.

Kirova is the academy head mistress, in my opinion she kinda a dud.

And Alberta is the leader of the wulfan protection program, uhhh it sounds like were from some crummy cheesy movie.

The third werewolf was tall and really muscular. His hair was cut at shoulder length; he wore a long cloak that flapped behind him as he walked. He looked Russian and had that posture that make him look professional.

"ROSE" Kirova's voice boomed across the paddocks. She pointed her had to the ground and yelled "HERE. NOW." Man did she sound mad.

They were like a kilometer away and I was not going to walk over so I started to shift my bones crackling and shifting into position. I start to run over to them not fully shifted so I leap into the air and land on my front paws fully shifted. Changing midair, it wasn't hard to do but most wulfan just preferred not to.

It takes me a couple seconds to reach them, when I do reach them I shift back.

All three of them look at me expecting me to say something. "I don't suppose you're comming her to congratulate me"

"Rose why do you think we're here?" Kirova asks me looking directicaly at me. Ignoring my previous comment.

"Cause you have nothing better to do than harass students?" I offer smiling sweetly.

"No, because you have gotten out of control and you need to set straight!" she said her facial expressing not changing.

"I ran down a hill and now I need to be set straight?" I ask in disbelief.

"You know what you've done that is provoking this. All social activities have been suspended for you" She says.

"What do you expect for me to sit up in my room for hours until classes start?" I said kinda frustrated.

"No you will be training with Dimitri Belikov before and after classes" I look up at Dimitri who has the same serious look on his face that he has had this whole time.

"Great" I say not at all trying to hide my sarcasm.

"Your new curriculum will start tomorrow" she said punctually before turning around and leaving with Dimitri and Alberta.

**So there it is the first chapter i hope you liked it !**** wow **

**-AJR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the second chapter I hope you all like it and I hope you review! Just to let you know i'm going to make a massive plot twist in the next chapter so YAY!  
>-AJR<strong>

"There making me take extra training sessions, to take up my time so I'm not socializing" I explain to mason while we walk down the school corridors going to second period. The way our curriculum work is periods 1-4 the full bloods and wulfan split up to do separate classes. We do full blood protection and we train our bodies so that they are ready to take anything while the full bloods focus on using there scent of smell to trace and track. They also learn how to 'connect' to the earth; it's like talking to trees and other animals. Then periods 5-8 are combined normal classes like math's, history ect.

"Extra sessions, with who?"

"That tall guy. Dimitri"

Mason stopped walking and stared at me. "You're putting in extra time with Belikov?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So that man is a god"

"Exaggerate much?" I ask.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial usually, but when he fights…wow. If you think you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you"

"Great. Just something else to improve my day" I mutter.

"When do they start?"

"Tomorrow, before and after classes"

"Haha, lucky you"

I elbowed him before turning off into second period. Our instructor was "Stan Alto" or in formal situations he was referred to as "Protector Alto" that's what they call us when we graduate and guard full bloods as a job.

As usual he looked pissed off, nothing new there. I sat next to Mason and Eddie as we listened to Stan ramble on about protective maneuvers that keep full bloods safe. Mason leaned over to me and mimicked something Stan said in a woman's voice.

That caused me to burst out in laughter. I quickly put my hand up to my mouth as if to take in back.

"Something funny?" Stan asked. Stan was a scary instructor not someone you want to get on the bad side of. Unfortunately I made the trip there a while ago.

I looked over to mason for help but he just had a smug look on his face.

"Would you care to explain what's so funny" he said.

"Well I would but I'm not so sure you'll like it"

He looked at me in such a way that meant no madder what I said I was going to get into trouble, so I figured why not have some fun with it.

"Well you see Mister Alto" I started. "My good friend Mason over here" I said while planting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, I could tell that he has relised that I was about to wipe that smug look off his face.

"He leaned over to me and in this accent he said 'well you see out of all these ways this is the safest and most proper way to do things, with no casualties'" I said in a high pitched girly accent while trying to make it sound dirty for the classes amusement.

The class erupted in laughter.

"That's it" Stan yelled over the laughs, pointing at both me and Mason. "I will see you both in lunch time detention tomorrow"

When I walk into the cafeteria I see Lissa and immediately walk over to her and sit down not even grabbing any food.

"Hey how was class?" she asks me as I sit down.

"I got mason and me lunch time detention tomorrow"

She rolls her eyes at me but I can feel through our bond that she finds it kind of funny. Our bond is something that happened when Lissa saved my life by bring me back to life after I died. We both don't know how it happened and we don't talk about it much. I was in the car with her family when we had an accident and her mother, father and brother were all killed leaving her the last in her family.

"What did you do?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

I told her the whole story and by the end she was laughing.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lissa said looking at the empty spot on the table in front of me.

"Nah I'll stick it out until dinner"

I lift my eyes from Lissa and see Jesse Zeklos a couple of miles away he winks at me and I send a flirty smile back. You see Jesse is not someone you just flirt with cause of the sake of flirting because he is so hot, he should wear a warning flammable sign. He's a full blooded royal.

I look back at Lissa and she raises her eyebrows and I blush.

"Well look who it is the Dragomir." This short, blond headed, baby faced full blood said while walking up to our table.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Lissa asks.

"Pathetic, that's who" I say.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said ignoring me. Why is everybody doing that today?

"If you aren't going to tell who you are or why you're here you might as well leave" Lissa said.

"You'll know who I am all in time"

"I know I threat when I see one and that was weak. Was that meant to scare us because that was lame, come up with a better one and then talk to us."

She stormed away flipping her hair as she walked. I looked at Lissa confused before I started laughing.

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea"

"Well according to her we'll 'know in time'" I said cracking up.

"Rose, last time I went near the left wing forest I sensed something and I want to investigate" Lissa is a full blood so she connects with the earth but on a completely different level she really connects with them, as well as maybe being able to heal but we don't know if that was just a freak accident.

"Ok, but we must be careful if I get caught. Kirova's going to be more than mad" I say. Lissa nods along and through our bong I can tell that she will do anything to find out what she sensed.

**I hope you liked this chapter i know that i had a lot of fun writing it! If you have any other characters you really want to see in this Fan Fiction message my who you want and how you want them to be introduced (Except Christian I've got some this special for him! :) so exited !**

**-AJR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I got my first reviews yesterday! So i'm happy! Thnx Asherah Isa! :) So here it is!**

**-AJR**

I sip out of my dorm window into the warm daylight. I'm standing on the window ledge preparing to jump. It feels weird to sneak out during broad daylight, but that's the way we live, sleep during the day awake during the night.

Kirova and the protectors say it's for our safety and that there just protecting us. Well more or less there protecting the full bloods.

They never tell us what we are being protected of. Apparently when a wulfan is in its last year of training to be a protector that's when they are told what we are fighting against. They are sworn to secrecy and for some reason no one has ever told. You would think out of all the protectors one of them must have tattled at least once. Maybe it's just that horrific that they never want to speak of them.

My dorm is one the second floor, I jump from the ledge and midair shift so I have a soft safe landing. Once I am on the ground and I have my balance I shift back and make my way to the window that's in Lissa's dorm, keeping to the shadows.

When I reach Lissa's window is can see her looking out the window. She's on the third floor so this can get a little tricky. Full bloods aren't as graceful as wulfan in human form so she can't just jump out her window. Whenever we sneak out she always climbs down to the ledge on the second floor then jumps into me arms.

"Come on Lissa, we haven't got much time" I say as she stands on the second floor ledge. She nods but I can feel through our bond that she is nervous. We have done this thousands of times but each time Lissa still gets nervous.

I hold out my arms as Lissa falls down into them.

"See that wasn't too hard" I say to Lissa while she's in my arms. She jumps out of them as we hear.

"Hey. Who's there!" Great a protector heard us. Got to think fast.

I grab Lissa's hand a dash into a bush that's close to us. Jumping into that bush wasn't as good as an idea as I thought it was. There were twigs and stems everywhere stabbing into us and when we hit the ground it was hard as rocks, guess why? Because there was rocks all over the ground.

We had to wait a minute until the protector left. When we stood up we had scratches all over us and twigs and leaf's in our hair. We must have been a sight to see.

"Come on" I say to Lissa when I grab her hand and pull her into the shade of some nearby trees.

I look at Lissa and start laughing.

"What?"

"It's just, this" I reply while pulling a big twig out of her hair.

She pats down her hair looking for any other twigs and straights out her clothes. We walk in silence over to the forest near the left wing.

"What is it exactly that you sensed? And why couldn't we do this during lunch or something?"

"I don't know but it was strong. And I tried going here during our school days but it has never been here at night it only comes out at day"

"Ok but we need to be quick"

"Aren't I normally the cautious one?"

"You're right" I come to an abrupt stop "I don't know what's wrong with me" I say jokingly, Lissa and I smile.

We walk staring into the forest and Lissa changes into her wolf form. When full bloods change they look graceful and it looks natural and beautiful, a faint glowing light illuminates from her body. Unlike wulfan who look like there monsters with all their bones popping and rearranging themselves. Also when full bloods shift they look like actually wolfs.

Lissa leaps up onto a rock and sniffs around moving from tree to tree picking up a scent. Like she's following an invisible trail. Silently I follow after not wanting to disturb her, but I can tell that she's getting close.

I see a faint grow and relies it's just Lissa shifting.

I'm looking at an oddly shaped tree when Lissa stops and I run into her back snapping me back into reality and away from the tree. Lissa's eyes are trained on something on the ground, I look to where her eyes are and I see the faint glowing line that marks the school grounds.

"One step out and where unprotected, but if you really want to…" I trail off. Lissa doesn't have to tell me how much she wants to because I can feel it through the bond.

"Fine" I wonder what it is that makes Lissa want to do this so much but when I steal a look into her emotions I relies she doesn't know either.

She walks up to the line and raises her eyes to me. "Together?" She asks.

I walk up to the line right next to her "Together" I reply. She grabs my hand and we take a step over the line.

When no crazy light go off or alarms blear we continue to walk along. Lissa tilts her head up and her nostrils flare.

"We're so close" she pauses "You know how all our life's we've been told that it's so dangerous and scary out here"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"It's not it's actually quite beautiful" She says looking up to the green and orange leafs above us with the light filtering down between them. Once she points it out I notice the colours around us, the pinks and purples of flowers, the soft brown of the tree trunks and with the soft breeze and sound of bird chirping.

They sounded so happy and cheerful I strained my ear to hear more clear sounds when I picked up breathing, and it wasn't coming from me or Lissa.

I whip my head around searching for the source.

"Rose?" Lissa asks with caution unsure of what I'm doing.

"Listen" I whisper to her.

Her eyes go wide and I know that she's hear it to.

"That's it" she says "It's coming from what I sensed"

I look over Lissa's shoulder and see something move in the trees, there is no way I'm going to let Lissa get hurt. I must protect her.

As if on instinct I leap over Lissa and land in a crouched position in front of her. My eyes are aimed at the ground and I whip my head up and aim my eyes right into the things skull. I begin to snarl as if saying back off.

Lissa places her hand on my shoulder and I return to the standing position but still keeping her slightly behind me.

If I was the thing hiding in the shadows I would have ran away by now. Instead of running away it took a step forward. As it came forward into the light we could make out more and more what it was. When it took its final step out into the light we saw that it was a boy, a human boy.

"Hi, my name is Christian" he said cautiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took longer than usual school has started again and i am a really busy person so updates my take longer! yay. Please review i really want to hear your opinions good or bad!**

**-AJR**

Waves of emotions flush through me and I relies there not mine, there Lissa's. She feeling exited, giddy, kind of embarrassed by what she's wearing and attracted.

When I look at Lissa I see her blushing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I mutter loud enough for Lissa to hear. She turns to face me a blushes even more.

There's no chance he could have seen us shift. He probably just thinks we're two girls lost in the woods.

"Hi" Lissa says flipping her hair back. Oh brother that's her move.

I grab Lissa's arm and spin her round so she's facing me and I'm facing the human.

"Lissa" I say in a stern voice. "Don't do this" my hand is still gripping her arm.

"Hey let go of her" The Human say's taking a step forward.

"Lissa he's human"

"Rose, please I've never felt this way before"

"You've known him for three seconds and said one thing to him, it must be love!" My sarcastic attitude coming back.

"Rose" Lissa says looking into my eyes. "Please" I've seen this look before, is a look that tells you she really wants this and really needs it. She had the same look at her parents funereal. Although I don't need to see look to know how she's feeling, it just makes it that more hard to say no to.

"Fine" I huff. "Five more minutes"

She starts to turn around "But" I whisper to her "I don't trust him"

"Rose" Lissa says smiling "You don't trust anyone"

"It's my job not to trust" I retort putting on a ridiculous Hollywood face.

She smile and walks toward the human while I lean against a tree glaring at him. For a while they talk, that's when I relies that we're outside of the school in the open these dangers that we're being protected from could be circling us by now. I enhance my senses and sweep the area.

I let out a sigh we're safe. I look up at the sky the sun has moved quite a bit while we've been out. By the looks of it we've been out for an hour….. an hour. We have to get back.

When I look at Lissa she looks so happy but we have to go.

"Lissa we have to go" I say walking over to her. She is now sitting on the ground facing him.

"It's been an hour" I continue. Lissa's sad that we have to go but she understands.

She stands up smiling at the human and follows me into the dense bush.

"I'm going to see him again"

"Don't you already have one cocky, too sure of themselves accomplice" I say remembering their conversation

_"__What is it exactly you're doing in these woods?" he asked taunting her. Not wanting to tell him the true reason she said a half true answer._

_"__I just wanted to get away from the commotion"_

_"__So you want to get away yet you bring some one with you?" he asks. Looking over Lissa's shoulder at me._

_"__Rose is different, besides if you ever what to meet alone you have to come out at night"_

_"__Night? What is she not allowed out of your sight in the day?" he says mockingly._

_"__Something like that" she mutter._

_"__You know you love me" I yell at Lissa smirking she smiles and continue talking to the human._

"Don't get jealous you'll always be my favorite"

"Lissa if you ever want to see him again even at night I have to come! You're not safe out at night"

She nods but I can tell that she's going to do it.

"Lissa….bond"

She sighs "I wish you weren't always in my head"

"Join the club. Ok what if when you go see him next I will lag behind or like climb a tree"

"Fine" she huffs

"Lissa is for your safety"

We reach the edge of the forest. By now it's like 3:00 pm.

We creep out of the forest and into the safety of some shadows. Getting to Lissa's room is easy. I grab onto her foot and throw her up onto the second ledge and she climbs the rest of the way.

But for me it gets a little more complicated. As I'm walking back to me dorm, I was thinking intently about how Lissa had to fall for a human. I thud into what seems to be a brick wall. I grab my head a mutter "shit". Then I realize that this brick wall is breathing. I lift my head up to see Dimitri.

"Uhh" I groan. He had what looks like an amused smile playing on his lips. Seeing him up close I realized that he was probably mid-twenties, and as tall as I figured, maybe six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances….say when he wasn't busting me from being out after curfew….I would have called him hot. Shoulder-length dark brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. And his long brown coat.

But now he was just another Protector about to get me stuffed.

"Uhh…I was just going to the toilet" I said. Great the first thing you said was about taking a piss. Great, just great.

"Well I don't want to keep you from that" he said. I was right he is Russian, I could tell by his slight accent. Then he actually walked away

"Your actually letting me go?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to be sleep deprived for your extra training tomorrow" he said turning back with an unreadable face, but by the way he said it was obvious that he has something horrendous planed for tomorrow and that would be my punishment.

I quickly walked off before he could change his mind.

Luckily no other Protectors spotted me as I climbed back up to my window. When I placed my hands on the window I tugged up and nothing bugged. Great I was locked out. Luckily mason's dorm was close by mine. All I needed to do was to move across four windows and up one. When I got to his window it was open. I let out a sigh of relief before climbing in.

I made it half way across the room before someone jumped at me I quickly stepped to the right and looked down to see mason sprawled across the floor.

"Yeah had to use your window, sorry"

"Rose?" he asked in confusion before realizing it was actually me. "Oh your welcome in my room anytime"

I rolled my eyes and replied "You're a dweeb"

I had to step over him to get to the door and when I did so he grabbed my foot and pulled causing me to tumble on top of him. I rolled of him smiling.

"I've got to sleep mason let me go"

"You could sleep here I've got heaps of room" he says wiggling his eyes.

"No thanks" I smile before standing up shrugging, leaving and making my way to my own room to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter i hope you enjoy your stay. I wanted to thank Asherah Isa for suggesting to use imprinting from Twilight. Personally I've never read them so i looked it up if I got it wrong please let me know. Enjoy!**

**-AJR**

Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire academy, all rights reserved to Richelle Mead.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

I sit up is shock before realizing it's just the alarm. Uhh I groan. I shut it off and get out of bed. Being the middle of the night the floor is icy cold. I hop over to my pair of slippers and slip them on.

I look around my room. It consists of a desk on the wall with the door, a bed opposite that, a door leading to a bathroom and a lonely wardrobe that is packed full with clothes.

I yawn, stretch and grab a maroon tank top and my black work out leggings from my wardrobe, and head over to bathroom.

I take a quick shower, get dressed and use a hair dryer.

When I am finished I look up to my reflection in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes and I look sleep deprived. I throw on a little makeup but I know that it won't completely cover it… I need coffee.

My running shoes are close to the door. I can't be bothered untying them then retying them; instead I just step into them forcing my foot down.

I step out of my room into the carpeted hallways. I make it down the stairs and I pass the lobby. When I step outside blinding lights force me to close my eyes. They always light up the school grounds with big fog lights. It's a wonder nobody ever investigated what was going on and where the light came from.

My dorm room is on the east wing where as Lissa's in on the west close to the forest. Classrooms are north wing, on the south is Kirova's office the cafeteria and the great hall. Whereas wulfan Gyms and training courses are behind the school. I walk to the cafeteria. It's 9:00pm and nobody's really up this early. I take a tray and get scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast and a coffee. This is a reasonably small breakfast for wulfan, since we burn so much energy we need to eat a lot.

I sit alone on a long bench and quietly eat my food.

On my way to the gym I'm dreading each step, if half of what mason said was true then I was in for hell.

When I walked into the gym I didn't see him anywhere. I let out a breath good he wouldn't know that I was late.

"Rose?" I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Your late for practice" he said evenly, stepping out from the shadows looking badass as ever.

"Probably because you got no sleep?" He asks madder of factually.

"More like this place and the cafeteria are on opposite sides of the school"

He showed me a few reps he wanted me to do, then sat down in the corner with a Western novel. Some god.

"How'd you end up being Lissa's protector?" I asked. "You weren't here a few years ago were you even trained at this school?"

He didn't answer right away I got the feeling he didn't talk about himself that much. "No. I attended one in Siberia"

"Whoa that's got to be the only place worse than Montana"

I saw a glint of something spark in he's eyes, maybe amusement. But he didn't acknowledge the joke. He said something but I didn't catch it because I was in Lissa's head.

It was so weird I wasn't just seeing her emotions but I saw what she saw, I talked what she talked and felt what she felt. It was like watching a movie.

She felt excited so excited. He was standing in front of her, the human.

_"__Hi" she said._

No, no, no Lissa. She's out of the school grounds and there's no one there to protect her. I try to pull my head back into my own body but her feelings are to strong they keep me reined in.

_"__It's good to see you again" he replies._

Then something happens that I can explain it's like she's pushing all her emotions forward to the Christian, giving them to him if he wants to take them. No, no, no. he accepts. I bet he doesn't even knows what he's doing. At first I am confused as well but Lissa's thought's clear it all up for me. She just imprinted herself on him. Imprinting is how full-bloods give themselves to each other.

When a werewolf imprints on a specific person, they become unconditionally bound to imprinted for the rest of their life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills them; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter.

I fell our bond take a hit slightly weakening because she just imprinted. I was able to snap back into my own body.

"Rose? Rose?"

Blinking I focused on Dimitri's face. He was leaning toward me, his hands gripping my shoulders. He's Protector face was gone and he actually looked concerned.

I took a couple seconds putting my thoughts into place when I realized Lissa just imprinted on a human…..That's forbidden! She could get killed…..I need to get to her.

I break out of Dimitri's grip and race towards the door he wasn't expecting it but he ran towards me chasing me. He can't find out. I need to be faster. So I shift all my bones popping and rippling under the surface of my skin, which starts to get its coat of fur. When I'm fully shifted I take off at speeds that I didn't even know I was capable of. It was obvious he wasn't expecting this level of speed either. I raced across the court yards trying to get to Lissa, as well as trying to lose Dimitri.

When I got to the forest he was still on my tail, but I knew that about ten tree into the forest a really big tree had been rotting. When I got closer to it I jumped at it attacking the base of it with my claw.

I didn't know if this was going to work but my surprise the tree came crashing down. Separating me and Dimitri by the time he would be able to get over it I would be long gone.

As I was running I stuck my snout up in the air tracking Lissa when I caught her scent I raced towards her. I saw her in a clearing with the boy. I shifted and ran to her puffing. She was looking at me confused.

"Are you crazy" I say grabbing her shoulders. Looking her square in the eye "It's forbidden".

"I'm sorry Rose it just happened" she said realizeing what i was on about.

"Belikov is following me, we've got to go"

I looked past her shoulder to the very confused looking face of Christian. "If I were you I would go home, now"

He looks to Lissa wondering what to do and she nods. He disappears into the forest.

"We'll take later let's just get back into school grounds" she nods.

We both shift and make it over the faint glowing line. Once were over we shift back we walk towards the forest edge but something jumps out in front of us.

"Rose, what the hell was that" Dimitri said fuming not realizing that Lissa was next to me.

He calmed himself and saw Lissa "Forgive me princess" he said. "But Rose and I have somewhere to be. He lead me away in private and asked. "What happened?" his face stern and serious.

"Lissa she was in trouble, I had to help her"

He looks confused for a second "You have the bond" he says in realization.

"Why did you need to cross the school borders to help her?" he asks.

"I didn.."

"Don't lie to me, I saw you" he cut me off.

"Cause she walked out not realizing what she was doing"

He looks at me, no more like through me. He can tell something is off about my story but he doesn't question it.

"Next time she's in trouble come get me" his face softens "I can help".

I nod.

**I hoped you liked it please review i want to hear your idea's and thoughts!**

**-AJR**


End file.
